Total Drama Island:Hetalia Edition
by Totsalu
Summary: Total drama Series but what if 22 of The Nations Instead of Our 22 Favorite contestants... (DISCONTINUED:ch 5 tells why)
1. Not so happy Nations Pt 1

**Hiya!**

 **After a long break I decided to try and do stories again,the short one that I posted yesterday being the example! This one was on my mind of whether or not to actually do,but I decided too anyway! So I hope you Enjoy!**

Contestant **:Words** = shouting

Contestant:(Words…) = Thoughts

 **By the way I do not own Total Drama as it belongs to** **Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch while Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz** **Himaruya.**

 **And again,I hope you Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Camera opens up on a dock with the sun rising in the background which then a Man Wearing a gray plaid shirt and Light brown khakis gets in front of)

Chris:Yo! Were coming at you live at camp wawanakwa,Somewhere in Muskoka, _Ontario_ ,And I'm your host Chris McLean,Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television…Right now!

(Camera changes to show Chris walking down the dock)

Chris:Here's the deal,22 Campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp,they'll compete in challenges against eachother,Then have to face the judgement of there fellow campers.

(The camera zooms in on Chris as he continues)

Chris:Every three days,One team will either win a reward or watch one of there team members walk down the dock of shame.

(The camera zooms out as a picture of a dock appears)

Chris:…Take a ride on the loser boat,and leave Total Drama Island,For good!

(The camera then changes to a bonfire where Chris appears)

Chris:There fate will be decided here,at the dramatic campfire ceremonies,where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow.

(While he's talking the camera changes to show him walking to get a stick with a marshmallow on it which he then eats)

Chris:In the end only one will be left standing,and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame,and a small fortune which lets face it,they'll probably blow in a week!

Chris:To Survive They'll have to battle….

(Camera changes to a bunch of flies and an angry Grizzly bear.)

Chris:…Black flies,Grizzly bears…

(Camera changes to something on a plate)

Chris:..Disgusting camp food…

Food?:Hey now…

(Camera changes back to Chris on the dock)

Chris:..And each other.

(Camera changes to a birds nest with a camera in it,which then changes to a totem pole with a camera on it)

Chris:Every moment will be Caught on one of the hundreds of camera's situated all over the camp.

(Camera changes back to Chris on the dock once again)

Chris:Oh and did I mention that these aren't just your normal campers? Because these Campers are VERY special!

Chris:Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…

Chris:TOTAL,DRAMA,ISLAND!

(As Chris was saying it the camera then starts to zooms out and closes up)

 **(As the intro music starts playing cameras start appearing out of random places,then the camera starts zooming past Chris,and zooms past Ukraine who trips and falls Dropping some stuff,and the camera goes up the cliff and falls into the water)**

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine** **  
** **You guys are on my mind**

 **(The camera shows America Swimming with a grin on his face)**

 **You asked me what I wanted to be** **  
** **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 **(The camera then Shows a tied up and Scared Russia with a Yandere Belarus who trys to kiss him,but both ends up being splashed in the face thanks to America)**

 **I want to be famous (The camera then Switches to the woods where Austria is playing his piano…until he is smacked in the face with a fish,to which the animals start attacking him as he runs away,the camera the shows Prussia laughing at Austria's misfortune,but is then scared one he sees Hungary with her frying pan looking at him angrily)**

 **I want to live close to the sun**

 **(The Camera then Switches up to a river,In which France and England are both fighting before falling down the river)**

 **Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

 **(The camera then shows Switzerland Drawing** **Liechtenstein** **something on the Tree bridge branch, near the river where France and England are Falling,Switzerland then gives Liechtenstein his drawing and pushes her out of the way as he get's hit by Poland on a tree vine)**

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way**

 **(Poland and Switzerland then hit the confessional booth, Which is were Lithuania comes out of worried as the Camera zooms in on the outside of the messhall)**

 **I'll get there one day** **  
(Then Camera then shows Chef wearing earmuffs with an angry look on his face,to which he then tapes Sealand's mouth shut)  
** **Cause I want to be famous**

 **(It then shows Germany drinking and Japan eating something as Italy then Appears to give them a hug,which Germany found annoying. It then Zooms out of the messhall,to the beach where Spain and Romano are helping Belgium put some stuff away)**

 **Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

 **(The camera to goes to the water again as we see a pelican with a plastic wrap on it's neck, a fish swimming upward,but is then eaten by a shark who drops back into the Ocean,and Said pelican being pulled in by a octopus tentacle)**

 **I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

 **(The camera then shows China on the dock doing a dance while Greece who is also on the dock,is sleeping)**

 **I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

 **(the camera then moves up to sun which then turns into the moon,which then the camera moves down to see Canada as Kumajiro Pops up in front of him)** **  
**

 **[Whistle's to theme]**

 **(All The Characters whistle around the bonfire as the camera zooms to show the words TOTAL,DRAMA,ISLAND as the camera closes up)**

(The camera opens back up to Chris on the dock)

Chris:Welcome back to Total Drama Island!

(The Camera zooms back in on Chris)

Chris:Alright it's time to meet our first eleven campers,Remember when I said that they were special….These campers are the representation of various famous Countries!

(A horn sound is heard in the distance)

Chris:Speaking of countries….Our first country is…Italy!

(A man with short brown hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head and wearing a blue WWII military uniform steps off the boat)

Chris:Welcome Italy!

Italy:Nice-a to meet ya! Say do have any pretty girls?

Chris:Ha-ha-ha….No.

Italy:Oh…Do you have any pasta-

Chris:No.

Italy:Okay….

Chris:Go and wait at the end of the dock until everyone has arrived.

Italy:Can do!~

(Italy skips over to the end of the dock)

Chris:…..Okay,our next camper is Romano!

( a man with green eyes,brown hair with a curl similar to italy's but darker,an olive complexion,and wearing a uniform steps onto the dock)

Chris:Welcome Roma-

Romano:Where the F*ck am i?!

Chris:Cool it down,Kids might be watching!

Italy:Romano!~

Romano:Italy!?

(Romano Then tackles Italy and start's attacking him…I think)

Romano:Idiot-a! where are we you Buttcrotch!

Italy:Idon'tknowIdon'tknowpleasedon'thurtmeRomanoi'mnotreadytodieyet!I'mtooyoung…

(Chris walks over to Italy and Romano)

Chris:As much as I love this,can you please stop attacking him?

Romano:And why should I-a listen to you!?

(Chris then points to the cabins where Chef Hatchet is Cracking his Knuckles)

Romano:Okayokayi'llstoppleasedon'thurtmei'mstillyoungihavealifetoo...

Chris:Good! Now where was i…..Oh yeah! The next camper is…Germany!

(A tall, muscular man, with sleek blond hair ,blue eyes wearing either a green Wehrmacht, or a Waffen-SS officers' uniform with a Iron Cross on the collar walks on the dock.)

Germany: Guten Tag,Im Germany-

Italy:GERMANNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Italy runs up to Germany and starts hugging him)

Italy:Germanythankgoodnessyou'rehere!itwasbadromanoattackedme….

(Germany pats Italy's Head)

Germany:(sighs) It's alright Italy…

Chris:Alright,Our Next contestant is-

(A man with short blond hair, sky blue eyes Glasses and a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket with a '50' on the back (for the fifty states) Appears on the dock looking like he ate a lot of sugar.)

America:SUP DUDES I'M HERE TO PARTAY!

Chris:-America and….

(A slender man With messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes wearing a green uniform smacks America over the head.)

England:you're being too loud you ninny!

America:Ow,that hurt Britain!

Chris:England….would you two mind heading over to the end of the dock and wait until everyone is here?

England:Not at all,Come on America.

(England drags America to the end of the dock)

England:So you're here too huh?

Germany:Yes,as it seems…

England:W-Wait a minute does that mean that-

?:Bonjour Everyone!~

(A man with blond hair and blue eyes, and Wearing a blue Uniform Says while getting off onto the dock)

Chris:Welcome to total drama island France!

France:Thanks!

England:So You got signed up for this too ugly Frog!?

France:Why Yes,and the only thing that's Ugly is Your Uniform!

England:Take that back you stupid jerk-face!

(The camera then pans to Chris Smiling)

Chris:I honestly can't wait for this game to start…Now our next camper is….

(Chris starts shivering)

Chris:i-is…(Gulp)...R-Russia…

( A man with a long, heavy tan coat, Brown pants, Grey gloves, and a long tan scarf walks on the dock smiling happily)

Russia:Do you want to be one with Mother Russia,Da?

Chris:N-No I'm G-Going to Need Y-You to stand with the O-Others…..

Russia:Okay.

(Russia walks over to the other nations)

Russia:Nice to see you guys,Da!

America:Oh Great,The Commie's here….

Russia:What was that America?

America:I Said-

England:Nothing,He said Nothing!

Russia:Okay!

(Russia Walks Away.)

America:Why'd you do that Iggy!? I was about to show him what!

England:You'd really don't want to get Russia REALLY mad…

(Camera pans back over to Chris)

Chris:(Shivers)Creepy…Our next contestant is China!

(Another Man with dark hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing a green Chinese military uniform with a red armband with a white star on it Jumps onto the dock)

China: Nǐ hǎo,I'm China, Aru!

Chris:Good Day China! Please go stand over there with the other's!

China:Alright,Aru!

(China Walks over to the end of the dock)

Russia:Hi China! Do you want to-

China:No,Aru!

(Camera then goes back to Chris)

Chris:Our next Camper is…Huh?,I don't see anyone here…

?:I'm Right here…

Chris:Huh? Who said that!?

?:Me….I'm right here….

Chris:Huh?...Oh there you are Canada!

Canada:I've been here the whole time…

(Kumajiro pops up from nowhere)

Kumajiro:Who are you?

Canada:I'm Canada,You're owner,mr Kumamachi…

Chris:Our next camper is Austria!

(A person with violet eyes, a mole on his face,somewhat wavy brown hair,a wild strand,and wearing glasses, a long navy blue coat with a white jabot, and black pants, walks onto the dock peacefully)

Austria:Nice to meet you.

Germany:Oh? Austria,You're on this island too?

Austria:Why Yes I am…

(Austria then nervously shivers)

Austria:…W-Wait if you're here….D-Does that mean-

?:EVERYBODY,BOW DOWN TO ZHE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME,PRUSSIA!

Chris:What the-!?

(A man with short, light-colored hair,red eyes,and wearing a deep blue ( _Prussian blue_ ) military uniform, akin to a Luftwaffen Fliegerbluse with an Iron Cross on his tie Pushes Chris off the dock and into the water)

Prussia:West!? You're here too?

Germany:(sighs) Hello Bruder…

Prussia:Kesesese-

(Prussia then get's head on the Head by a Girl with long brown hair that is somewhat wavy at the ends and green eyes,Wearing a green military uniform and matching beret,and holding a frying pan in her hand)

Hungary:Idiot!

(Hungary helps Chris up)

Chris:Thank you uhh….

(Chris get's out some Cards and starts going through them)

Chris:…Hungary!

Hungary:No problem!

(Hungary Drags an Unconscious Prussia to the other side of the dock)

Chris:Our Next Contestant is-Woah!

(Chris Ducks his head just in time to avoid a bullet being shot at his head,to see A short young man with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut,dark flatly-colored mint-green eyes,wearing a forest green jacket, with two small white crosses on the upper arm of the jacket,brown pants with and a white hat or beret pointing a rifle gun in his face)

Swtizerland:Who are you and Where Are we?!

Chris:I-I can explain! J-Just put your gun down…

(Just as Switzerland's about to get his rifle gun back out,a Young girl with blonde hair,in a chin-length bob cut like Switzerland,has a blue ribbon on the right side of her head,and wears a long sleeved dress tugs on his uniform)

Liechtenstein:Uh,Big Brother….

Switzerland:Yes?

(Liechtenstein shows him a card)

Switzerland:…Oh…so this is the Vacation place?

(Chris Nods Terrified)

Switzerland:…Well…come on Liechtenstein.

(Switzerland walks to the end of the dock)

Liechtenstein:Sorry for my Big brother,he doesn't trust a lot of people.

(Liechtenstein then follows Switzerland to the end of the dock As Chris gets back up from the ground)

Chris:Jesus,what's going on today!? (Sighs) Our next contestant is….Japan!

(A short, slim man with blackhair, flatly-colored dark brown eyes, and wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents Steps on the Dock)

Japan:Hello I am Japan,I _sense the mood_ and refrain from speaking.

Italy:JAPANNNNN!

(Italy runs over and hugs Japan)

Japan:I-Italy?! You're here?

Italy:Yep! And Germany's here too! C'mon let's see him right now!

(Italy walks Japan over to the end of the dock)

Chris:Alright! Our next Camper is…Hey! Are you awake?!

(The camera pans down to see a brown hair, green eyed man,with a brown jacket,brown pants,white t-shirt,and a white hat Sleeping on the dock)

Chris:Hey….Wake up!

(Chris kicks and end up waking up said man)

Greece:Why'd you do that? I was having a dream with a bunch of cute cat's and…

(Greece looks around his surroundings)

Greece:…Oh.

(Greece then gets up and starts walking toward the end of the dock,only to fall on the ground back asleep a few minutes later)

Chris:Ughhh…Ahem,Our next Camper is Belgium!

Belgium:Hello there Chris!

Chris:Well I must say You look Really Foxy-

Belgium: **Don't Push It.**

Chris:Yes Ma'am!

(Belgium walks to the end of the dock)

Belgium:Hi Romano

Romano:O-Oh H-hey B-Belgium!

(Romano backs away slowly as Belgium looks in Confusion)

Chris:Next up is….Wow!

(A woman that is tall and curvy,has very large breasts, has short blonde hair,teal eyes, and wears a long-sleeved white blouse and blue overalls appears on the dock)

Ukraine:Hello there Chris!

Chris:…

Ukraine:C-Chris? Are you okay?

(Ukraine snaps her fingers in front of Chris)

Chris:O-Oh! Welcome to camp Ukraine! Please go wait over there with the other's!

Ukraine:Alright…

(Ukraine walks over to the end of the dock)

Chris:Wow...Ahem….Our Next Camper is….Sealand!

England:Wait,What!?

(A Young Boy wearing a white sailor shirt with a blue collar, has blond hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows much like England's skips onto the dock)

Chris:…

Sealand:What?

Chris:….CHEF I THOUGHT WE GOT 22 NATIONS ,NOT 21 NATIONS AND A LITTLE KID!

Sealand:I'M A NATION TOO!

Chris:Really?!

(Sealand then shows him a map of his Country)

Chris:Oh.

Sealand:Yep!

Chris:…Man You're a REALLY small nation!

Sealand:Whatever…

(Sealand then skips to the end of the dock)

Chris:Amazing that they'll let anyone be a nation….

England:Aren't you supposed to be home watching anime?!

Sealand:I'm a country too,Jerk Britain

(Camera then pans back to Chris)

Chris:Next is Spain!

(A man with somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wears a khaki-colored uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows walks on the dock)

Spain:Hola Chris!

Chris:hey There Spain! Can you go and wait over there?

Spain:Sure!

(Spain walks over to the end of the dock)

Romano:(Mutters) So the Spainard is here too…

Spain:Hola Belgium,Hola Romano!

Belgium:Hey Spain!

Romano:(Sighs) Hola Spainard….

(Camera then goes back to Chris)

Chris:Next up is Lithuania!

(A plain-faced young man with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes,wearing a green military uniform with tall boots shakingly walks on the dock)

Chris:Sup dude!

Lithuania:H-H-Hello T-There…

Chris:Um….Okay?

Russia:LITHUANIA!

Lithuania:R-RUSSIA!?

(Russia goes over and gives a bone-crushing hug to Lithuania who is terrified)

Russia:I didn't expect you to be here!

Lithuania:I-I didn't expect y-you to be h-here either…

?:I bet you didn't Totally like expect here!

(a small, short young man,with straight, chin-length blond hair,green almond-shaped eyes,and WWII uniform is green with a matching cape, and tan boots,jumps down between Lithuania and Russia)

Russia:Poland Da,Do You also want a hug?

Poland:Nah! Like,Come on Lithuania,I got to tell you this Like Story!

(Poland grabs Lithuania and walks over to the end of the dock as Russia Smiles)

?: **You Never Offered to give me a hug…**

(Russia Starts Shivering as his Smile turns into a Frown…..Of fear)

Russia:Ah,S-S-So Y-Y-You're here too H-H-Huh?

?: **I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU BIG BROTHER!**

(A long straight platinum blonde hair,dark blue eyes,and wearing a dark purple dress,but in a Straitjacket Lunges at Russia,but Chef holds her back)

Belarus: **Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me…  
**

Chris:…Belarus everyone?

(Russia backs up slowly as Belarus continues staring at him)

Chris:All right How Many is it Chef?

Chef:Hmm…..1,2,3,4,5,6…. 22 people!

Chris:Really,Yes! Now give me the Megaphone!

(Chef gives Chris a Megaphone)

Chris:Ahem… **EVERYONE LISTEN UP!**

(the sound of the megaphone causes some of the Nations to cover their ears in pain)

Sealand:This is worse than when Germany yells at a World Conference!

Chris:First Things First,we need a group picture for the promo's…. we need everyone on the dock!

(Camera changes to show a zoomed out Dock,With the Nations all making poses on it)

Chris:Okay one,two,three…..Oops,sorry forgot the lens cap!

(The Camera then goes Back to the Nations making pose on the dock once again)

Chris:Okay hold that pose! one,two-oh wait…Card's fault! Hang on…

Romano:Will you hurry the F*ck up Already!

Russia:Da,I agree!

Chris:Got it! Everyone say Wawanakwa!

(The Camera then goes Back to the Nations making pose on the dock one more time)

All Nations:WAWANAKWA-AHH!

(The dock breaks and all of the nations fall through it as the camera changes to show pictures of the nations struggling in the water)

(The Camera changes Back to Chris on the Boat)

Chris:Alright Everyone! Dry up and meet me at the Campfire pit in ten!

(The Camera Closes up,but then Opens back up to Chris at a Bonfire in the daylight talking to the Nations as the camera zooms out)

Chris:This is Camp Wawanakwa, You're home for the next eight weeks!

Chris:The campers sitting around you will be your cabinmates,your competition,and maybe your friends, Ya dig?

(While Chris is talking the camera changes to show some of the nations,and in which Russia smiles at China as China Smiles back while backing away slowly)

America:Ya,So why are we having this speech?

Chris:Well you see,The Camper who manages to stay on Total,Drama,Island the longest without getting voted off,will win…One Hundred-Thousand Dollars!

America:That's So Cool,Because I've wanted to buy this new Game so Me and my best friend Tony the alien can Play…

England:Excuse Me,I have two questions…

Chris:Go ahead!

England:One,Why did you trick us with this fake paradise island on the card!?

Chris:Well I thought you weren't going to come because it wasn't fancy,with you know,you guys being representations of nations and…

England:Second,What are the Sleeping Arangements? Because I do not want to sleep near That Bloody frog!

France:It's not like I want to even sit by you either jerk!

Chris:Actually Girls get one side of the cabin and Boy's get the other,but since we have like 4 Girl's and a whole lot of boy's…..The boy's will get one side of the girl's cabin.

England:Great,I'll still be sleeping with The Frog…

France:Oh Shut up!

Chris:Alright,Here's the deal,We're going to split you into 2 teams, if I call your name come stand by Me,Spain!

Spain:Hurra! Chosen first!

Chris:England!

England:Okay…

Chris:Japan!

Japan:Arigato…

Chris:Russia

Russia:Hooray,Da!

Chris:China!

China:Aru!

Chris:Greece

Greece:ZZzz….

Chris:Canada!...Where is he?!

Canada:I'm Right Here!

Chris:Oh didn't see you there…..America!

America:Aw yeah! I'm on a team with My bro and Iggy!

Canada:Yay…

Chris:Germany!

Germany:Hmm…

Chris:Italy

Italy:Yay,I'm a team with Germany and Japan!

Chris:Romano!

Romano:(Annoyed)Great…

Chris:And France!

France:Hourra-Oh wait Britain's on this team…

England:Oh Bollocks….

Chris:From this moment on you guys are officialily known as….The Screaming Gophers!

(Chris throws the team Their team logo with a Gopher on it)

America:Awesome! Gophers are so Totally Bad*ss Dude!

Chris:Now the rest of you over here! Prussia!

Prussia:Kesesesese!~

Chris:Hungary!

Hungary:Oh lord…

Chris:Austria!

Austria:(sighs) at least Hungary's on my team…

Chris:Liechtenstein!

Liechtenstein:O-Okay…

Chris:Poland

Poland:Like,Totally!

Chris:Lithuania,Ukraine!

Lithuania:A-Alright….

Ukraine:Yay!

Chris:Sealand!

Sealand:Alrighty!

England:(Whispers to America) I still say he shouldn't be here….

Chris:Switzerland!

Switzerland:…

Chris:Belguim!

Belguim:Hooray!

Chris:And Belarus!

Lithuania:Isn't that great Belarus!? Now we can be on the same team-

(Belarus growls at Lithuania, who backs away slowly)

Belarus: **I WANTED TO BE ON A TEAM WITH** **Большой брат** **!**

Chris:Wow…It's a good thing we have her in a Straitjacket! Also from this moment on you Guys are Officially known as….

(Chris throws the team Their team logo with a Bass Fish on it)

Chris:The Killer Bass!

Poland:This is Like,Awesome!

Chris:Alright campers,You and your team will be on Camera in all public areas during this Competition!

 **(Static )**

(The camera changes to show Chris in some sort of restroom with the camera facing him)

Chris:You will also be able to share,your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the Audience at home know what you're really thinking,Or…just get something off your chest!

 **(Static )**

Prussia:Bow down before **Zhe** **AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME PRUSSIA!**

 **(Static )**

(Camera changes to show a duck trying on Lipstick before realizing there's a camera)

 **(Static )**

Chris:All right,any Questions? Cool,let's find your cabins!

(Camera changes to show Chris standing in front of the two cabins)

Chris:Gophers in the east cabins,Bass your in the west!

(Camera changes to show some of the Bass members putting their stuff in the cabin)

Prussia:So Hungary…Are you Glad that the amazing me is on your team?

Hungary:Just leave me alone Prussia….

Prussia:I mean without me, you'd have Boring Ol' Austria!

Hungary:….

Hungary:What did you just say?

Prussia:Was it I said about Boring Austria-

(Camera then changes to outside where Hungary throws Prussia out of the cabin)

Hungary:Don't talk bad about my friends!

Prussia then lands face-first on the ground near Austria)

Austria:…

Austria:I'm not going to even ask…

England:Excuse me Chris,are there any Chaperone's in this place besides you?

Chris:Why? You're all…

Chris:….

Chris:…Well I don't KNOW how old are you all but I know your all adults..

America:Please tell me we have a cook man!

Chris:Well,yea we do! But I don't think you're going to like him…

(Camera then changes to the messhall where all the Nations are waiting with Food plates in their hand as Chef Hatchet is talking to them)

Chef:Listen up! I serve it three times a day,And you will eat it three times a day! Grab your Trays get your food,and sit your butts down **NOW!**

(Chef then puts the food on there plates as they go to their seats)

England:This is Disgusting! Who in there right minds would eat this!?

America:mmm~ Iggy you got to try this! This is so good!

England:…I stand corrected.

(Camera then pans throughout the whole messhall to show Chris walking the the Door)

Chris:Welcome to the Main Lodge Campers!

Prussia: Can zhe Awesome Prussia Get Something better than this Garbage?

(Chef then throws a knife that nearly hits Prussia in the head as he cowers in his seat)

 **(Static)**

(Camera shows Hungary Laughing in her in the Confessional)

Hungary:Whew…..

(Hungary continues laughing)

 **(Static)**

Chris:I came here to tell you guys,your first challenge starts in one hour!

(Chris walks out of the messhall)

England:Im Intriuged,I wonder what's the first challenge going to be?

America:Let's Hope it's Dangerous Dude!

(Camera then changes to show all of the nations standing on the cliff as the camera zooms out,making the cliff look taller)

America:Yes my wish came True!

England:Shut it,Wanker!

(The camera the closes up,but then opens back up on the dock)

Chris:Next time on Total,Drama,Island!

(The camera the Changes back to the cliff)

Chris:Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff,into the lake!

 **(Static)**

England:That Bloody Wanker….

 **(Static)**

Belarus: **If the cliff doesn't get him first,** **I WILL!**

 **(Static)**

America:(Sighs)…One for all Dude!

(America then runs past his teammates and jumps off the cliff)

(The Camera then changes to show the trees as it closes up)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that was the first episode! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Also if your wondering…

Hourra,Bonjur=Hello

 **Большой брат** **= Big Brother**

 **Italy said:** **I don't know I don't know please don't hurt me Romano i'm not ready to die yet! I'm too young…**

 **Romano Said:Okay okay i'll stop please don't hurt me i'm still young I have a life too...**

 **And Again I hope you Enjoyed! Sorry if any Character's Are OOC, I tried my best to keep them in character.**

 **Reviews are welcomed! Bye!**

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Ukraine,Sealand,Switzerland,Belgium ,and Belarus**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Greece,Canada,America,Germany,Italy,Romano,and France**

 **Eliminated:N/A**


	2. Not so happy Nations Pt 2

**Here's the second episode! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Total drama or Hetalia as they belong to Jennifer pertsch,Tom Mcgillis, and Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 **Words:ANGER = Shouting Angerly**

Words:SHOUT= shouting regularly

Words:(words) = thoughts

(The Camera opens up with Chris on the dock,Which looks completely fixed considering what happened to it last episode)

Chris:Last time on Total,Drama,Island!

(While Chris is talking the camera cuts back to scenes from the last episode)

Chris: 22 Campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp! Then have to face the judgement of there fellow campers!

(The camera then cuts to one of the final scenes from last episode)

England:Im Intriuged,I wonder what's the first challenge going to be?

America:Let's Hope it's Dangerous Dude!

(Camera then changes to show all of the nations standing on the cliff as the camera zooms out,making the cliff look taller)

America:Yes my wish came True!

England:Shut it,Wanker!

(The camera then Closes up and opens back up to show the intro)

 **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I want to be famous**

 **I want to live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day**

 **Cause I want to be famous**

 **Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

 **[Whistle's to theme]**

(The camera opens back up to show the Cliff which then cuts to the Campers and Chris on it)

Chris:Okay,Today's Challenge is threefold! Your first task is to jump off this one-thousand foot-high cliff,into the lake!

America: Aw Heckz yeah dude!

Chris:If you look down,You two target areas!

(The Camera changes to show two area's in the lake,one of which is wider then the other)

Chris:The Wider area represents the part of the lake we have stocked with,Psychotic…heh,heh…. Man eating Sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone,That's your target area! Which we're pretty sure is shark free!

England:What do you mean by "Pretty sure"!?

Chris:For each member of your team that jumps and actually….Survives,There will a crate of supplys waiting below!

(The camera then switches to a Crate of supplies on the sand)

Chris:Inside each crate are Supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge….

(The Camera then changes to show a Hot Tub while Chris is talking)

Chris:….Building a hot tub!

(The Camera then switches back to Chris)

Chris:The team with the best one get's to have a **WICKED HOT TUB PARTY!** And the losers….will be sending someone home!

(The camera changes to show a suitcase on the dock)

Chris:….Killer bass you're up first!

(Hungary goes to take a look at the bottom of the cliff)

Hungary:Wow….so….Who'd like to go first?

(The camera then goes to the Killer bass as the cricket's chirps)

Poland:Hey Liet, Don't they Like, have people test this sort of thing out?

Lithuania:Well…

(The camera then changes to show Chris and Chef on the cliff)

Chris:We Need to test the stunts first,You know that!

Chef:Do I look like an intern to you?

Chris:No,But the ones we had are in the hospital…..Come on just jump it you big chicken!

(Chris then Taunts chef by acting like a chicken)

Chef:I don't get paid enough for this man.

(Chef then jumps off the cliff screaming and lands in the water)

Chef:Hey I made it! I made it man!

(As Chef is talking the camera changes to something in the water nearing Chef)

Chef: Something just brushed by my foot!

(Chef turns around as a shark fin is shown before going back in the water)

Chef:Hey,Chris Man,Something ain't right down here!

(Chef is then pulled into the water for a few seconds only to jump out of it in fear as a shark is then shown trying to eat him as the camera then cuts back to Chris)

Chris:Well….That seems safe enough!

(The Camera then changes back to the present)

Hungary:So,Who's going first?

Prussia:I Think you should go first so that while they're eating you,we all can jump and be safe!

(Hungary grits her teeth as she start's walking towards Prussia)

Hungary:Prussia…

Prussia:Kesesesese!~ What'cha gonna do Hungary? Hit me with your manly Arms? Kesesese-

(Hungary then Grabs Prussia)

Prussia:What the-

Hungary:Down you go!~

(Hungary then throw's Prussia off the Cliff and into the water below)

Belgium:Where did he land?

Hungary:He landed into the safe zone...

(Camera then switched down to show Prussia in the safe zone)

Prussia:Thanks to Hungary and her Man-ish arms,I'm alright! Kesesesese!~

(The camera then switches back to the top of the cliff)

Hungary: …Megbasz!

Chris:Hey! No swears! Even if they're in a different language!

Hungary:Fine…

Poland:This is So like, Cool!

(Poland then jumps off the cliff )

Lithuania:Poland,Are you sure this is okay!?

Poland:Like,Relax Liet-

(A flying seagull then hits Poland in the face as he falls in the water)

Lithuania:POLAND!

 **(Static)**

Poland:Liet shouldn't like worry! I'm Like,Totally fine…...I Think

 **(Static)**

Lithuania:Well….Here I go!

(Lithuania then goes over to hug Belarus)

Lithuania:Good Luck Belarus!

(Lithuania then quickly goes and jumps off the cliff)

Belarus:…..

 **(Static)**

Lithuania:Hugging Belarus was so nice!...but she'll probably kill me later…..

 **(Static)**

Belarus: **IF** **THE CLIFF OR SHARKS DON'T GET HIM FIRST** **I WILL!**

 **(Static)**

Belguim:Here we go!~

(Belgium then Jumps off the cliff into the water As the Camera then changes to Belarus)

Chris:You going Belarus?

Belarus: **NO.**

Chris:M-Mind Telling me W-Why?

Belarus: брат 's team will lose if I go so I'm not…

Chris:Well then you'll have to wear this Chicken hat for the rest of the day-

(Belarus then Growls at Chris)

Chris:You know what N-Nevermind!

(Belarus then Walks down the cliff)

Chris:Anyone else want to chicken out?

Austria:I will….

Hungary:Austria!?

Austria:Sorry Hungary but I Honestly can't do this…

(Chris Then puts a chicken hat on Austria's Head)

Chris:Next!

(Hungary then hears some laughing as the camera pans down at the boat where Prussia is at)

Prussia:Austria is so Wimpy,that he can't even do this! Kesesesese!~

(Hungary then grits her teeth in anger as she jumps of the cliff)

Hungary:PRUSSIA!

Prussia;Hungary,I didn't know you were that much of an idiot to land OUTSIDE the safety zone!

Hungary:Huh?

(Sharks close in on Hungary but backs away slowly in fear when She Shows her frying pan)

Prussia:Uh-Oh…

(Hungary then jumps on the boat )

Hungary:Now…. **What was that you just said Prussia?**

Prussia:Well I-um-uh…..

(Camera then goes back to the cliff as sounds of Prussia screaming and frying pan sounds can be heard in the distance)

Chris:…..Alright,Who's next?

Sealand:Me!

(Sealand then runs over to the cliff getting ready to jump)

England:I Still say that he should be home watching Anime or something…

Sealand:I'M A COUNTRY YOU JERK BRIT-AAAH!

(Sealand then falls off the cliff,landing in the water)

Sealand:Stupid JERK BRITIAN!

Chris:Alright Next-Woah….

(Chris is then lost in a daze while staring at Ukraine)

Ukraine:Here I go!

(Ulkraine then Jumps off the cliff into the water below)

America:Russia dude,you never told me your sister had such-

(England then covers America's mouth)

England:-A kind personality!

Russia:Really? Well thank you America!

(England then goes to America's Ear)

England:You Need to watch What you say,you Bloody git…

(The Camera then moves over to Liechtenstein and Switzerland)

Liechtenstein:Big brother?

Sitzerland:Yes?

Liechtenstein:Can we hold hands on the way down?

Switzerland:….sure

(Switzerland grabs and holds Liechtenstein's hand as the jump off the cliff into the water below)

Chris:Okay! So that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens! Screaming gophers if you can beat that,we'll throw in a pull-cart to put your crates on!

(The camera then cuts back to the Screaming gophers)

America:ALL FOR ONE DUDE!

(America runs past his teammates and jumps off the cliff)

England:Watch it!

America:YAHOO!~

(America then falls into the safe zone)

America:That was fun!

 **(Static)**

England:Bloody wanker…

 **(Static)**

Chris:All Right! Next!

(The camera then cuts to show a bunch of contestants jumping off the clff in the order as it's shown,Canada,Greece,England,France,and lastly Japan)

China:Here I go-Aru!

(China then jumps and falls in the safe zone)

China:Aiyaa! I did it!

(The camera then cuts to Romano with a terrified look)

Spain:Roma? Are you okay?

Romano:I'm fine Spainard!

Spain:You want to hold my hand as we jump?

Romano:…

Romano:(Sighs) Fine…

(Romano holds Spain's hand as they fall in the safe zone)

Russia:Here I go!~

(Russia then Jumps off)

Russia:VODKA!~

(Russia then lands in the…outer area…)

China:Russia! Get out of there **NOW!**

Russia:Huh?

(The camera then changes to show the sharks closing in on Russia but then stops)

Russia: **KOL...KOL…KOL…**

(The sharks then back up in fear as Russia then walks to the beach smiling happiliy)

Russia:China,Will you-

China:No! Aru!

(The camera then changes back to the cliff with Germany and Italy on it)

Italy:Hey Germany!~

Germany:What is it Italy?

Italy:How about we do what Spain and Romano did and go jump off together!

Germany:I don't think-

(Italy grabs Germany and jumps off the cliff with him)

Prussia:Oh no…

Hungary:What's the matter Prussia?

Prussia:Everyone take cover!

Hungary:Wha-

(Italy lands in the water with Germany and it causes a sort of huge explosion that causes all the water,sharks,and boat to be thrown onto land)

Prussia:It's Dangerous to be around when Germany dives into the pool full of water…

Hungary:You….Tell us **NOW!**

Chris:The winner's THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!

Italy:Ve~…

Germany:Italy,what's wrong?

Italy:Ve…Germany I think I lost swimming suit….

Germany:Oh…..WAIT WHAT!?

(The camera then cuts to black for a few minutes before opening back to the Screaming Gophers walking with the crates on wagons,and they're singing something)

America: 1 bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer,you Take one down and pass it around, no more bottles of beer on the wall!

England:Finally it's ove-

America: No more bottles of beer on the wall, no more bottles of beer,Go to the store and buy some more, 99 bottles of beer on the wall!

England:Oh my God…

(The camera changes to show some of the Killer bass members Struggling to move there crates)

Poland:Like,this thing is to heavy!

(Belarus then passes by with Two Crates on her hands)

Belarus:Hmph,weaklings…

(The camera then cuts to later where the Killer Bass is still on the beach with the crates)

Poland:I,like go to go use it!

Prussia:Me too!

Hungary:Hurry up then! We're TOO far behind

(The camera then cuts back to camp where the Screaming gophers are trying to open the crate with there teeth)

Chris:Remember You guys can only use your teeth to open the crates! I came up with that one…

(The camera then show Italy Struggling with his crates as he trys to open it with his mouth)

Germany:Stand back Italy I got this!

(Germany then opens the crate with ease)

(The camera then changes back to the Killer Bass as they are walking with the crates on the beach)

Prussia:I Feel itchy…

Hungary:Why are you telling me this!?

(Chris then appears driving something)

Chris:You guys are way behind…..like way behind…

Prussia:I've been feeling really itchy ever since I went to the bathroom in the forest…

Hungary:(Sighs) Prussia…what did you"use the bathroom" on?

Prussia:It was oval shapped,Green,and everywhere….

Hungary:Where they lowerd to the ground?

(Prussia then quickly nods while having a look of pain)

Hungary:…

Hungary:Prussia…that was Poison Ivy!

Prussia:Oh….WHAT!?

(Prussia then freaks out while running to the ocean and Chris laughs Hysterically during this whole thing)

Chris:NO way,That's Awesome!

(The camera changes back to the Screaming Gophers)

Germany:What do we got?

England:I've got Wood!

Spain:I've got Some tools!

Japan:I've got a pool liner…

America:And I've got the Soda and chips!

Germany:(Sighs) let's start!

(The camera then cuts to later as the Killer bass finally arrive at the Campfire pit)

Hungary:Finally!

England:Wait a tic,weren't there 11 of you!?

Hungary:Prussia had gotten poison ivy and I knew the only way to cure him…

England:A knock out from your pan?

Hungary:Yep! and now we must build team!

Poland:But we just like, totally got here!

Hungary:No excuses!

(The Camera then changes to show a montage between the Screaming Gophers and the Killer bass and the teams building a hottub)

(The camera then cuts to Chris judging the two hottubs as he checks the Killer basses hot tub it starts to break down immediately breaks,and when he check the screaming gophers,it's totally fine )

Chris:Well…I think we have a winner…The Screaming Gophers!

(The Screaming gophers cheer in happiness as they had won the challenge)

Chris:Gophers,you're save from elimination,and you get to rock this awesonme hot tub for the rest of the summer! Bonus!

Chris:Killer bass,sucks to be you! I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight!

England:Hey has anyone seen America?

(America then jumps out of the hot tub while also scaring England)

America:A hero always makes an Entrance-

(England then starts to strangle America)

England:You bloody Wanker!

(The Camera then cuts to the mess hall where some of the Killer bass members are talking at the table)

Prussia:So….What should we do now?

Hungary:We got to decide who will go home!

Prussia:How about the ones with chicken heads?

Hungary:Austria gave a valid reason as to why he didn't want to jump! Belarus…didn't

Prussia:Lets make a vote,Who wants Belarus gone?

(Hungary,Austria,Prussia,Poland,and Switzerland raise their hands)

Prussia:…Huh….I Guess it's decided then….Kesesese!~

(The Camera then cuts to later at nighat the bonfire ceremony where Chris With some marshmallows on a plate on his hand and the Killer Bass are sitting)

Chris:Campers,At camp marshmallow represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire,at this camp marshmallows represent life!

Chris:You've all casted your votes and made your decision,there are only ten marshmallows on this plate,if I call your name come up and claim a marshmallow,the camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immedialtly go down to the dock of shame to catch the boat of means your out of the contest,and you can't come back…Ever,the first marshmallow goes to…Ukraine.

(Ukraine smiles as she walks up to Chris to get her marshmallow

Chris:Poland!

Poland:This is like,totally cool!

(He goes up to get his marshmallow)

Chris:Switzerland,Liechtenstein

Switzerland:Hmph

(they go and get their marshmallows)

Chris:Belgium!

Belgium:Yay!

(she gets up to get her marshmallow)

Chris:Lithuania

Lithuania:A-Alright

Chris:Hungary!

Hungary:Yes!

Chris:Prussia!

Prussia:Kesesese!~

Chris:And Sealand!

Sealand:Hooray!

(They all go and get their marshmallows)

Chris:Campers,This is the final marshmallow of the evening…

.

.

(Suspenseful music plays as The camera closes in on Austria's Face)

.

.

.

.

(The camera then closes in on Belarus non emotional face)

.

.

.

.

(The camera then closes in on the marshmallow)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Suspenseful music ends)

.

.

Chris:Austria

(Austria then goes to get his marshmallow)

Chris:Sorry Bela-

(Belarus growls at Chris before going to the dock)

Chris:O-Okay!

Lithuania:Bye Belarus!

Belarus **F**k YOU LITHUANIA!**

Lithuania:(Sighs) Belarus is so adorable…

Poland:How do you find that adorable?!

Chris:The rest of you…enjoy your marshmallow's you're all safe…..For tonight…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The camera then switches to the boat of losers where Belarus is)

Belarus:Honestly I'm glad and mad I'm eliminated because im glad I don't have to compete with брат

But I wish to spend a little more time with him…But I'll be back My брат I'll be back….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(End credits plays)

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! originally I was going to make Sealand be the first to go but I changed my mind and made Belarus go instead! If you wanted to know who voted who well…**

 **Prussia voted Belarus**

 **Hungary voted Belarus**

 **Austria voted Belarus**

 **Liechtenstein voted Belarus**

 **Poland voted Belarus**

 **Lithuania (Regretfully) voted Belarus**

 **Ukraine voted Belarus**

 **Sealand voted Belarus**

 **Switzerland voted Belarus**

 **Belgium voted Belarus**

 **Belarus voted Austria**

 **Also Stay tuned for the next episode! Reviews are Welcomed! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Ukraine,Sealand,Switzerland,Belgium**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Greece,Canada,America,Germany,Italy,Romano,and France**

 **Eliminated:Belarus**


	3. The Awake-A-Thon!

**Welcome back to this new chapter! I hope ypu enjoy! I do not own Total drama or Hetalia as they belong to Tom Mcgillis,Jennifer Pertsch, and Hidekaz Himaruya!**

Name: **ANGER = Shouting Angrily**

Name:ANGER = Shouting normally

Name:(Thinking)= thoughts

 **Name:Words** =Confessional

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(The Camera opens up with Chris on the dock)

Chris:Last time on Total,Drama,Island!

(The Camera then shows scenes from the Previous episode while Chris is talking)

Chris:22 nations have arrived and learned that they'll be spening the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp! The campers were faced with their first challenge…diving off a cliff into shark-infested water! And while most took the plunge,Others were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat! At the campire ceremony in a not so shocking twist Belarus was Eliminated! Can't say I was shocked,I mean she Was creepy…

(The Camera then changes back to Chris on the dock)

Chris:Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic ceremony yet? Find out on….

Chris:TOTAL,DRAMA,ISLAND!

(The camera then fades as the intro plays)

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,** **  
** **You guys are on my mind.** **  
** **You asked me what I wanted to be** **  
** **And now I think the answer is plain to see,** **  
** **I wanna be famous!**

 **I wanna live close to the sun,** **  
** **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,** **  
** **Everything to prove, nothing in my way** **  
** **I'll get there one day.** **  
** **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!** **  
** **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous** **  
** **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

 **(All the Contestants whistle as the theme song ends)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(The Camera opens up with Chris walking towards the cabins and then blowing his airhorn into the Megaphone as the camera changes to inside the cabins)

France:It's Seven in the Morning D*mmit!

(The camera changes out of the cabins In which France pokes his head out the window)

France:How is Moi Supposed to get My Beauty sleep so I can Look Pretty?

(England then walks out of the Cabin)

England:Don't Bother,You look like how you always look,Ugly.

France:Grr….

(The camera changes to show most of the Nations out of the Cabins)

England:How…..How are you not Tired!?

(America then laughs)

America: A hero never Gets tired!

England:Ugh…

(The camera then pans over to Chris)

Chris:Morning! Hope you slept well…Okay! Hope you are all rested,Because your next Challenge Begins in Exactly One Minute!

America:I don't think that's enough time to eat Dude

Chris:Oh you'll get breakfast…..after a 20-Kilometer run around the Lake! You Have 30 Seconds!

 **(Static)**

 **England:I'm Really starting to regret being on this show now…**

 **(Static)**

(The camera changes to show the contestants at a starting line)

Chris:Okay Runners On your Mark…

Lithuania:Poland,Are you Okay? I could help you if you want…

Poland:Don't worry Liet,I'm Like,Fine!

Chris:Get set…GO!

(While most of the contestants start running immediately Poland just falls on the ground)

Poland:Liet?

Lithuania:Yes?

Poland:I Like,Probably need your help….

(The camera changes to show some of the contestants still running in the woods)

England:How… Are you…. Not tired?

America:Hahahaha! It'S BECAUSE I'm a hero Iggy!

England:Don't call me "Iggy" You stupid…idiotic…too tired for insults right now….

(America Picks up England)

America:Time for me to do another HERO deed!

(America runs off with England as the camera changes to the mess hall where most of the Nations are already)

(America Runs in With England and throws him on a table)

America:Quick somebody try to save him!

France:I Know how!~

(France leans in close to England who immediately gets up)

England:I'm Fine,I'm fine!

France: I knew it!

England:Don't you dare give me CPR again!

(Lithuania walks in with an Unconscious Poland)

Prussia:What took you so Long!?

Lithuania:Sorry,I had to help Poland!

America:If they lost…..WE WON THE CHALENGE DUDE!

(The screaming Gophers cheer)

Chris:Hold on guys! That wasn't the challenge

Canada:It wasn't?

Chris:WHO'S HUNGRY!

Hungary:I am!

(Chris Opens the curtains to reveal a bunch of delicious food)

Everyone:….

America:First dibs!

(The camera changes to show all the contestants with big Bellies Groaning and all the Delicious food from before had Disapeared)

Chris:Okay Campers,Time for part 2 of your challenge!

America:I thought eating was the second part…

Austria:Haven't we been through enough!

Chris:Let me think about that….NO!,It's time for…the Awake-a-thon!

England:The What-a-thon? That sounds like something stupid America would say!

America:Yeah-Wait What?

England:Well,It's true!

Chris:Don't worry cause it's easy,The team with the last camper Standing wins invincibility!

China:So all that stuff from before…..was all for this-Aru!?

Chris:That's Right China!

China:….Wow-Aru.

Chris:MOVE,MOVE,MOVE!

(The camera changes to show the Nations at the campfire at daylight)

Chris:We are now twelve hours in and all 23 campers still awake….

(The Camera shows Greece Going over to Japan)

Greece:….

Japan:Oh hi Greece-san…

Greece:….

Japan:Greece?

(Greece starts to hug Japan)

Japan:G-G-Greece!?

Greece:Kitty…..

 **(Static)**

 **Japan:I think either Greece is Hallucinating or I am wearing those Cat-ears again…**

 **(Static)**

 **Prussia:Look alive Camera Because Me,Zhe Awesome Prussia will unleash his Greatest plan to win this WHOLE GAME!**

 **(Static)**

(The camera shows the Nightime sky as Prussia going over a sleeping sealand and Ukraineand going to Hungary and Austria)

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Switzerland,and Belguim**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Greece,Canada,America,Germany,Italy,Romano,and France**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane**

Hungary:Ughh…..What do you want Prussia?

Prussia:Simple Teammates,I want to have an Aliance with both of you!

Austria/Hungary:Wait,What?!

Prussia:Yep!

Hungary:Wait,Why Us?

Prussia:Simple, I need some people less awesome as me to be in an aliance with!

Hungary:Prussia…

(Hungary pulls out her frying pan and whacks prussia in the head)

Austria:Honestly…

(The camera changes to show Japan with Greece on him)

Japan:Greece-san can you please get off me?

Greece:…

Japan:Greece-san?

(The camera moves up to show that Greece has fallen asleep on Japan's Head)

Greece:…zzzzzzzzz…

Japan:Oh No…

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Switzerland,and Belguim**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Canada,America,Germany,Italy,Romano,and France**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane,Greece**

(The camera changes to show Morning and some of contestants are trying to stay awake)

England:Wow America! I'm surprised to see you've stayed up this long!

France:Sacre bleu! That is Canada You idiot!

England:Then Where is he?

Canada:Right there…

(Canada points to a spot where America is sleeping…)

England:Oh….Who are you calling an idiot you stupid french Monkey!

France:I'm Calling you one you idiotic tea-lover!

(Canada sighs while France and England are fighting in the background)

(The camera changes to Nighttime as the camera changes to show Chris walking to the bonfire)

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Switzerland,and Belguim**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Canada,Germany,Italy,Romano,and France**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane,Greece,America**

Chris:Congratulations Campers, some of you are still awake for this challenge! Time to kick things up a notch!

(As soon as Chris said that Chef appears in a lamb costume holding an instrument)

Chris :Fairy tales!

(Chris pulls a sheet revealing a bunch of Books underneath it)

Italy:(Sunggles up to Germany)Veee~ I Iove stories!

Germany:Nein! You are **NOT** SLEEPING ITALY!

Italy:B-But Germany!

(Chris opens a book and starts reading as Chef starts playing his instrument)

Chris:Once upon a time…there was Inside this Boring Kingdom…A Boring Village…..That inside this Boring,Sleepy,Village…Filled with very boring Children…..Who did very Boring things….

(Some of the Nations start to grow tiresome and start yawning)

Germany:Italy are you awake…..Italy?

(Germany Looks down to see that Italy is sleeping and Snuggling his arm)

Germany:…..Italy!?

Italy:Ve…..

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Switzerland,and Belguim**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Canada,Germany,Romano,and France**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane,Greece,America,Italy**

(The Camera time skips to a few hours later to show that most of Nations are awake (except for a few like:China,Belgium **,** Lithuania,Poland,France,Liechteinstien,And Russia) and are trying to not sleep)

England:What the Bloody Hell…?

(Chef then appears in a dress and starts dancing around and throwing dust at some of the awake nations Faces to make them sleepier)

England:Japan there it is!

Japan:What do you mean England-san?

England:There's the Flying Mint Bunny!

Japan:…..What?

England:Flying Mint Bunny is over there dancing!

Japan:…

Japan:….England-san…

Japan:Considering we've been awake for a whiIe,I'm starting to think you're becoming delusional…..

England:I am Not you…..

(England then starts to look closely at Japan)

Japan:..Huh? What's Wrong England-san?

England:Japan…

Japan:What is it England-san?

England:Since when did you become a fairie?

Japan:…

 **(Static)**

 **Japan:I Thought England-san is only like this when he is Intoxicated…..**

 **(Static)**

(The camera changes to that it is now morning once again as it cuts to Romano opens his eyes)

Romano:….huh? What The H*ll?

(Romano Looks back to reveal that Spain is hugging him while he's asleep)

Romano:Spain, **Wake the H*ll UP!**

Spain:…zzz… Fusoso…..zzz…

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,And Switzerland**

 **Screaming Gophers:England,Japan ,Canada,Germany,**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane,Greece,America,Italy** **Lithuania,Poland,France,Russia,** **China,Belgium,** L **iectenstein,Romano,Spain**

 **(The camera then changes to the remaining Campers still awake)**

Germany:Japan is anyone else on our team still awake?

Japan:Well it's only Just us and England-

(England then starts snoring)

Japan:….

Japan:…well only just us now….

Canada:What about me? I'm awake too….

Kumajiro:Who are you?

Canada:I'm Canada…

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,And Switzerland**

 **Screaming Gophers:,Japan ,Canada,Germany,**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane,Greece,America,Italy** **Lithuania,Poland,France,Russia,** **China,Belgium,** L **iectenstein,Romano,Spain,England**

(Chris walks up to the remaining awake campers with coffee in his hand)

Chris:What is the matter with you people? Come on fall asleep already!

(Prussia Grabs Chris and starts reaching for his coffee)

Prussia:Give the Awesome me Some Coffee!

Chris:Alright You seven stay with me while the rest of you take a shower for heaven's sake! You stink!

(Some of The Nations who fell asleep walks past Chris to go to the cabins while the other's were too asleep to listen)

Chris:I Didn't want to have to come to this,I said that to chef hatchet last night I said "Chef…I don't want to come to this…But darnit,these Nations are tough!"So I've come up with the most Boring,sleep inducing Activity I could find!

 **(Static)**

 **Prussia:Bring it on Chris! Because there's Nothing that the Awesome Me Can Handle! Kesesesese!~**

 **(Static)**

(Chris then pulls out a big book)

Chris:….The History of Canada,a pop up book chapter 1,The Beaver

(Prussia Then falls over going to sleep)

Hungary:that was expected…

(Austria Then falls over going to sleep as well)

Hungary:….That wasn't.

Chris:National symbol and a "Dam" Fine Hat!

 **Killer Bass:Hungary, And Switzerland**

 **Screaming Gophers:,Japan ,Canada,Germany,**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane,Greece,America,Italy** **Lithuania,Poland,France,Russia,** **China,Belgium,** L **iectenstein,Romano,Spain,England ,Austria, Prussia**

(The Camera changes to show Later in the day where still some of the nations (Except:Switzerland)are still awake while Chris is still Talking)

Switzerland:….zzzzz…..

Canada:zzz…..Maple…zzz

Chris:Which of course was the precusor for the discussions leading to the war of 1812….

Germany:Mein Gott,How much more are we going to take right Japan….

Japan:…..

Germany:Japan!?

Japan:…zzzz..zzz…

Germany:You Too…..

(Hungary and Germany then jus stare at each other)

Germany:Aren't you tired?

Hungary:Yes but I'm not going to let me team down….

Germany:Me neither…but I do feel tired…

Hungary:…

Germany:…..

Germany:You are a Warrior…..

(Germany then Falls Asleep)

Hungary:…Thanks….

Chris:The official winner of the awake-a-thon is….Hungary!The Killer Bass Win!

 **Killer Bass:Hungary**

 **Screaming Gophers:**

 **Eliminated:Sealand,Ukriane,Greece,America,Italy** **Lithuania,Poland,France,Russia,** **China,Belgium,** L **iectenstein,Romano,Spain,England ,Austria, Prussia,Switzerland,Canada,Japan,Germany**

(The camera then Changes into Night where the Bonfire can be seen in the distance)

Chris:You've All cast your votes and made your decision,there are only 11 Marshmallows on this plate,When I call your name,come up and get your marshmallow,the camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight,Must immediately go down to the dock of shame to cach the boat of losers and you can never come back ever! The first marshmallow goes to America!

America:Woohoo!

Chris:Romano!

Romano:Whatever….

Chris:Spain!

Spain:Fusososo!~

Chris:Russia!

Russia:Da?

Chris:England,France!

England:Move it Frog!

France:You move it!

Chris:Italy!

Italy:Ve~

Chris:Germany!

Germany:Italy do you want my marshmallow?

Italy:Yay~!

Chris:Canidia

Canada:it's Canada….

Chris:China!

China:Aiyaa!

Chris:There is only 1 marshmallow left on this plate…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera closes up on Greece's Sleeping Face)

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera close up on Japan's Sleeping Face)

.

.

.

.

(The camera closes up on the marshmallow)

.

.

.

.

Chris:Japan

(Chris throws the Marshmallow at japan but it ends up hitting him in the face waking him up)

Japan:h-huh!?

Chris:Greece the dock of shame awaits you….

Greece:…..zzzz….zzzzzz

Chris:Greece?

Greece:zzz…zzz….zzz

Chris:Chef,Carry him to the dock of shame

(Chef then picks up Greece and Carries him to the Boat of losers)

Chris:Now I hope you get some sleep campers for next time! Want to find out what "Next time" is? Find out on….TOTAL,DRAMA,ISLAND!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Static) (Boat of losers cam)**

Greece:zzz…..zzzz….zzz…zzz….zzz….huh? Where am i? where's Kitty Japan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IM NOT DEAD! XD….….I Hope you enjoyed! Sorry that it took so long I had originally almost finished it but then my old computer shut down on me… so I had to do it all again.** **Stay tuned for the next episode! Reviews are Welcomed!** **Bye!**

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Ukraine,Sealand,Switzerland,Belgium**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Canada,America,Germany,Italy,Romano,and France**

 **Eliminated:Belarus,Greece**


	4. DodgeBrawl

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy! I Had fun writing this episode! I do not own Total drama or Hetalia as they belong to Tom Mcgillis,Jennifer Pertsch, and Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

(The Camera opens up with Chris on the dock)

Chris:Last time on Total,Drama,Island!

(The Camera then shows scenes from the Previous episode while Chris is talking)

Chris:We had an A-wake-a-thon challenge and the Killer Bass won it,Prussia tried to make the first alliance in total drama history….and failed….HORRIBLY! in the end the Screaming Gophers lost and Voting off Greece, and He became the 2nd camper to get on the boat of losers!

(The Camera then changes back to Chris on the dock)

Chris:Who will make the first Aliance? Will Hungary stay Awake till the end of the episode? And who will take the next walk down the dock of shame? Stay tuned to find out on…TOTAL….DRAMA…ISLAND!

(The camera then fades as the intro plays)

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,** **  
** **You guys are on my mind.** **  
** **You asked me what I wanted to be** **  
** **And now I think the answer is plain to see,** **  
** **I wanna be famous!**

 **I wanna live close to the sun,** **  
** **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,** **  
** **Everything to prove, nothing in my way** **  
** **I'll get there one day.** **  
** **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!** **  
** **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous** **  
** **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

 **(All the Contestants whistle as the theme song ends)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(The Camera opens up at the Mess hall where the Nations are eating there food,but some of the nations from both teams are tired)

America:Wow Iggy,You look like crap dude!

(England moves his head up from the table)

England:Oh…Shut up…..America…

(England then lets his face rest back on floor)

America:What's his deal?

Canada:America….You were snoring loudly and talking in your sleep last night….

America:Oh wow Really!? What did I say?

Canada:As usual….(Yawns)….Hero Stuff.

America:Cool!

(The Camera pans over to Poland And a tired Lithuania)

Poland:Hey Liet,Are you Awake?

Lithuania:Yeah I am Switzerland…..

Poland:I'm Not Like, Switzerland!

Lithuania:Whatever you say Belarus…..

(Lithuania then goes back to sleep)

(The Camera Pans to Hungary and Austria)

Austria:Hungary,Are you okay?

Hungary:Yeah…just need to rest a bit-

(Food is then flung at Hungary's Face)

Prussia:Kesesesese!~

Hungary:Prussia….(Yawns)…you win this round…..

(Hungary then tries goes back to Sleep but is unable to do so as Chris walks in the Mess hall)

Chris:Okay Campers Listen Up,Your next Challenge Begins in 10 minutes! And be Prepared to Bring it!

(The Camera then Changes to a Large glass Box in which the Nations are in as Chef walks past them)

Chris:Today's Challenge is the classic game…..Of Dodgeball!

(As Chris says this he then grabs a Dodgeball)

Chris:The First rule of Dodgeball is-

(Hungary then Yawns which annoys Chris)

Chris:- if you get hit with the ball…

(Chris then throws the ball at Hungary Hitting Her)

Chris:…You're Out!

Hungary:Hey!

(Hungary then throws the ball back at Chris to which he catches it)

Chris:If you Catch the ball the thower gets sent out and the Catcher gets to bring another team member out on the court!

Prussia:This Looks Fun!~

Germany:Oh Mein Gott….

Chris:If you are holding a ball ,you can use it to deflect a ball from hitting you,but if it knocks the ball out your hand,You're Out!

Italy:Ve….I'm Scared…..

Chris:You have ne minute until game time,Gophers ,You'll have to sit one person out each game.

(The camera changes to show the Gophers)

England:Alright…..Who's Going To sit Out this round?

Italy:I will….

Germany:Nein! You are going with me!

Italy:V-Ve!?

(Italy gets dragged off by Germany)

France:I'll sit this one out!

England:Of Course you would….Anyone else?

America:ME DUDE!

England:Of course you would….

(The Camera changes to show the sceaming Gophers and Killer bass Getting ready to play)

 **ROUND 1**

 **Killer Bass:** **Prussia,Poland,Lithuania,Switzerland,and Belgium**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Spain,America,Germany,Italy, and** **France** **,**

(Chef Blows the whistle starting the match)

Poland:like,Take This!

Lithuania:Pol,Wait!

(Poland throws his dodgeball but it ends up hitting no one)

Poland:Uh oh….

America:Take the THROW of Justice Dude!

(Poland runs as America Throws His ball which ends up Hitting Poland in the Back)

Poland:Ow…

 **Killer Bass-4 Screaming Gophers-5**

Lithuania:Don't worry Pol, I will avenge you!

(Lithuania throws the ball but America ends up Catching it)

Lithuania:…..

America:whoo! I'm on a Roll today!

(England smacks America on the head)

England:Don't get ahead of yourself git!

 **Killer Bass-3 Screaming Gophers-5**

(Italy holds up a white flag)

Italy:I give up, I give up, I give up!

(Italy tries to run away but Germany grabs him)

Germany:Italy! You are doing this or **NO** pasta!

Italy:….

Italy:…..Fine Germany

Germany:Good…

Switzerland:Hmm…Who to hit….

(The camera pans to France who is Looking in a Mirror)

France:I always look so great my Beautiful-

(A dodgeball hits France in the Face)

France:My Beautiul Face!

(England Groans in Annoyance as the Killer bass Starts Cheering)

Liechtenstein:Yay Big Brother!

 **Killer Bass-3 Screaming Gophers-4**

Spain:Guys! We can win this, if we believe-

(Spain throws a ball but Belgium ends up catching it)

Spain:-Or maybe not….

Belgium:Sorry Spain!

Romano:Spainard….

 **Killer Bass-3 Screaming Gophers-3**

Austria:Guess im up….

(Austria gets up and goes out into the field….only to get hit with a dodgeball)

America:Still on a roll!

(Austria Groans in Annoyance)

 **Killer Bass-3 Screaming Gophers-3 (Again)**

(The camera changes to later to show only Germany and Italy on one side and Belgium on the other)

Italy: Germany Im Scared

Germany:Nonsense,there' no way she can take the both of us down without a fight-

(Belgium Throws a ball the ends up smacking Germany square in the face)

Chris:….all I have to say is….Well Dang!

Italy:V-Ve….Germany?

(Belgium is about to throw the ball but Italy then holds up a white flag)

Italy:I give up,I give up, I give up! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

 **Killer Bass-1 Screaming Gophers-0**

Chris:And that's Round 1! Get ready for Round 2!

(Camera changes to show the Screaming Gophers team Talking)

England so…who should go for Round 2?

Canada:I will…..

England:Really America?

Canada:Yes,and I'm Canada…..

England:oh….right….Anyone else?

Romano:I'll Go….

China:Aru! I'll Go!

Russia:Da,Me too…..

England:and with me that makes 5! Lets go then!

Italy:England….where's Germany?

England:He went to go get an icepack after Hungary had hit him in the face with the Dodgeball.

(The Camera changes to show 5 members of the teams on the court again)

 **ROUND 2**

 **Killer Bass:** **Hungary,Liech** **tenstein,Ukraine,Austria,and Sealand**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **China,Russia,Canada,England,And Romano**

(Chef Blows the whistle starting the second match)

(Sealand Grabs all of the dodgeballs on his teams side)

Austria:Sealand…what are you doing?

Sealand:Just watch me!(Maybe if I win this round all by myself my team will think I'm a worthy Team Member!...)Here We Go!

(Sealand Throws all of the dogeballs but only one ends up hitting a Person…and it's Prussia)

Prussia:My Awesome Face!

Austria:….

Austria:Even though I didn't mind where one of the balls had hit…..you DO know you had just thrown all of our Balls to the other team right?

Sealand:Heh,Heh…No?

(The Screaming Gophers throws all the DodgeBalls at the all the Killer bass and it Hits all of them)

 **Killer Bass-0 Screaming Gophers-5**

Chris:And that's was Round 2! Now after a little break it'll be time for…The Final Round!

Italy:…Where's Germany?

 **(Static)**

 **Sealand I Probably should've considered where'd the Dodgeballs would go…**

 **(Static)**

(The camera changes to the Camp Grounds where Germany is with an IcePack)

Germany:Now…..to get back to the court.

?:Hello Germany,Nice to See you!

Germany:So….You're Here to!?

?:Yep!

(Camera changes back to the court where Germany Walks in)

Italy:GGGEEERRRMANNNYYY!

(Italy then hugs Germany)

Italy:Germanywherewereyouiwasgettingworriedformyfriend-

Germany:Italy,I am okay,just met up with someone….

Italy:Who was It Germany?

Germany:I'll tell you later but first lets get back to the game

Italy:Ve~ Okay!

(The Camera changes to show 5 members of the teams on the court again)

Chris:And now for the tie breaker final round!

 **ROUND 3 (Final Round)**

 **Killer Bass:** **Prussia,Hungary,Switzerland,Belgium,and Lithuania**

 **Screaming Gophers:** **Canada,America,Germany,England,and Romano**

(Chef Blows the whistle starting the final match)

(Germany then throws the dodgeball which Prussia Dodges)

Prussia:Nice try West!

(Prussia throws a ball Which ends up hitting America)

America:Avenge me dude!

England:Whatever….

(Belgium and Switzerland throw dodgeballs and ends up hitting eachother)

 **Killer Bass-4 Screaming Gophers-3**

(England then starts muttering something)

Prussia:What are you doing?

England:This!

(England then throws a ball that magically follows Prussia Around until it hits him)

England:Hooray!

(England is then hit with a ball shortly after)

England:…Crap.

 **(Static)**

 **England:With enough magic I was able to make the Dodgeball move until it hits the target….**

 **(England sighs)**

 **England:I Love my Magic!**

 **(Static)**

 **Killer Bass-3 Screaming Gophers-2**

Canada:All right here I go….

(Canada throws a ball but misses)

Canada:…Oh No….

(Canada is then hit with a Dodgeball that Lithuania threw)

Lithuania:Payback America!

Canada:But I'm Canada…

 **Killer Bass-3 Screaming Gophers-2**

Romano:(f I catch the ball someone ese can get sent in and help me win this!)

Spain:Go Romano!

Romano:shut it Spainard!

Belgium:Ready Romano?

Romano:Ready!

(Belgium then throws the dodgeball at Romano….)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(…..and Romano doesn't end up catching it as the killer bass start cheering in Victory)

Romano:W-Wha…..

Chris:And the Killer Bass Win Again! Gophers I'll see you at campfire again tonight!

 **(Static)**

 **Romano:CHIGIIIII! How could I lose this!? I am so Eliminated!? Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t ,Sh*t, Sh*t-**

 **(Static)**

(Camera changes to show Italy and Germany in the woods)

?:Hey Italy,Hey Germany!

Germany:hello Good to see you again-

Italy:Finland! Why are you here!?

Finland:I'm here because Chris offered me a job here!

Italy:What do you do?

Finland:It's my first day here,but I think we're supposed to be testing challenges…

Germany:Are you the only other nation here?

Finland:No,Estonia,Sweden,Norway,Iceland,and Denmark are also here!

Italy:Wow!~

Finland:Yep! Talk to you later gotta go test for a Challlenge,bye!

(The camera then Changes into Night where the Bonfire can be seen in the distance)

Chris:Campers,You've All cast your votes and made your decision,there are only 10 Marshmallows on this plate,When I call your name,come up and get your marshmallow,the camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight,Must immediately go down to the dock of shame to cach the boat of losers and you can never come back ever!

Chris:The first Marshmallow goes to….America.

America:Yeah dude!

Chris:Spain

Spain:Hooray!

Chris:England

England:Yes...

Chris:Canada!

Canada:Okay….

Chris:Russia

Russia:Da!

Chris:China!

China:Aru!

Chris:Germany and Italy

Italy:Ve~

Germany:Hmph….

Chris:And Japan

Japan:….

Chris:There is only 1 marshmallow left on this plate And it goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera closes up on Romano's Face)

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera close up on France's Face)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The camera closes up on the marshmallow)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:…France.

France:YAY!

England:Darn!

Chris:Can't say I'm Surprised….Romano, the dock of shame awaits you….

Romano:Italy,Spainard….win this for me okay?

Italy:I will!

Spain:I'll win this for you,Romano 

Romano:…..Alright then.

(Romano walks down the dock of shame and into the boat of losers)

Chris:Want ot find out what we have in sotre net time? Well tune in to find ou on Total,Drama,Island!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Romano:Even if I'm now Eliminated,I juse hope that the spainard-…Spain and Italy make it and win this…and on the upside I can curse frequently again now….Sh*t…feels good….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(And that's the Episode! Sorry to some Romano Fans but you gotta do,huh? See you next time! and the next chapter will be a Talent show And yes I will be using some songs the Hetalia charaters have… just have to pick which ones though…...** **Stay tuned for the next episode! Reviews are Welcomed!** **Bye!**

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Ukraine,Sealand,Switzerland,Belgium**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Canada,America,Germany,Italy,and France**

 **Eliminated:Belarus,Greece,Romano**


	5. Not Quite Famous

**Welcome back to this new chapter! I hope ypu enjoy! I do not own Total drama or Hetalia as they belong to Tom Mcgillis,Jennifer Pertsch, and Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 **And** **all of the songs in this chapter belongs to the Original Owners of said songs.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(The Camera opens up with Chris on the dock)

Chris:Last time on Total,Drama,Island!

(The Camera then shows scenes from the Previous episode while Chris is talking)

Chris:We Had A dodgeball challenge,The screaming gophers ended up winning and the killer bass lost,and the team voted off Romano! Who will go home this week? Find out on…..TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

(The camera then fades as the intro plays)

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,** **  
** **You guys are on my mind.** **  
** **You asked me what I wanted to be** **  
** **And now I think the answer is plain to see,** **  
** **I wanna be famous!**

 **I wanna live close to the sun,** **  
** **Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,** **  
** **Everything to prove, nothing in my way** **  
** **I'll get there one day.** **  
** **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!** **  
** **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous** **  
** **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

 **(All the Contestants whistle as the theme song ends)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera Opens up in one of the cabins where America is Talking to his Team Members)

America:Alright,Who Did it?

Canada:What are you talking about America?

America:I'm talking about…..

(America Pulls out a half of a cookie)

America:Who's Been Eating My Sweets Dude! England,Did you-

England:Why would I ever eat your Food,It's too Sugary!

Canada:Sorry,America,I didn't eat it…..

America:France?

France:Do you see any Crumbs on my face!

England:No but I see something Ugly-No wait that's your Face…

France:Oh,shut up you Tea-lover!

England:You shut up you Bloody Frog!

(England and France keep arguing until a shotgun noise silences them as Switzerland walks into the cabin)

America:Switzerland,Did You-

 **Switzerland:Did I what?**

America:N-Nothing!

Switzerland:Anyways Chris said for all of us to Come into the woods for something….

(The Camera then changes to the woods where the nations are sitting or trying to find a place to sit in the bleachers infront of an Ampitheater stage as Prussia walks over to Hungary and Austria)

Prussia:So Have you Guys though of joining my Awesome Alliance?

Hungary:Of Course Not-

Austria:Maybe….

Hungary:WaitWhat!?

Austria:I'll tell you later Hungary…but for now Prussia,We're thinking about it.

Prussia:Kesesesese!~

(The Camera changes to the Stage where Chris Appears)

Chris:Welcome to our brand new state-of-the-art Amphitheater! This challenge is a summer camp favorite,A Talent Contest!

America:Aw Yeah Dude!

Chris:Each team has only a few hours to pick their Three talented Campers,these six will represent their own teams tonight,Sing,Dance,Juggle,Anything is Allowed….

(England the pulls out his magical stick)

Chris:…As long as it's safe and NOT life-threatning!

(Angered,England then puts his wand back in his pocket)

Chris:And you will be Judged By our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, _and_ rap legend, Grand Master Chef! Who will show his _approval_ via,The _Chef_ -o-meter!

(A thermometer like object,but with Chef's face on one end,and Green squares from 1-9 appears above Chris's Head)

Chris:The team that loses will send one person home tonight! So Good Luck!

(The camera changes to the Bonfire Pit where all the Killer bass members are)

Prussia:Alright! I'm the Team Captain so here's how this is going to work!

Hungary:Wait,WHO put you in charge!?

Prussia:I put myself in charge,Now Liechteinstein,Austria,And THE Great Prussia will go for this team!

Hungary:Wait don't we need to see what everyone can do before choosing!

Prussia:Why? Austria Plays piano,I can Sing….AWESOMELY,and Liechteinstien can sing too! And she's adorable!

(Hungary Then Sighs in Annoyance)

Hungary:Just…Nevermind….

Prussia:Kesesese!~

(The Camera changes to the woods where Both Austria and Hungary are)

Hungary:Austria,Why did you tell Prussia we were even thinking about joining his Alliance!?

Austria:So that he'll listen to us more.

Hungary:Huh?

Austria:I feel that if we get into a Alliance with Prussia,We Can,Come up with Plans and strategys for most challenges,And focus more on the winning them so that we won't have to face elimination Again…

Hungary:But what makes you think he listen to us?

Austria:That's what Alliances are all about,Everyone has Mutual Benefit from it…

 **(Static)**

 **Hungary:Well I guess I can try what Austria Says,But Incase Prussia Does Something Stupid…..**

 **(Hungary pull out a Frying Pan)**

 **Hungary:He's probably going to have to sleep with one eye open.**

 **(Static)**

(The Camera then changes to Show the Screaming Gophers

England:Alright Let's Get Started then Shall we?

(A montage of the Nations on the screaming gophers showing their talents to England)

England:Alright! I think we have our contenders!

America:Is it me Dude!?

England:It's Spain…

Spain:H

America:What About Me?

England:Germany And-

America:Me?

(England then sighs)

England:…Yes

America:All Right!

(America then Grabs Canada's Hand)

America:Come on Canada!

Canada:Wait Where are we Going-AHHHHHHH!

(America Runs off With Canada)

England:…That Idiot…..

(The Camera then changes Back To the Ampitheater some of the Killer Bass Are there Practicing)

Prussia:Don't Be Nervous,You can do it Liectenstein!

Liechtenstein:O-Okay,here I go then…

(Liechtenstein then Clears her throat and closes her eyes) **(AN:The song is Fly me away by Annie Little)**

 _Silver Moons and paper dreams,  
Faded maps and shiny things.  
You're my favorite one-man show.  
A million different ways to go._

Will you fly me away?  
Take me away with you,  
My love

Prussia:Wow! This is Actually Pretty Good!

(The Camera changes to the Back of the Ampitheater Where Switzerland Is)

Switzerland: Liechteinsteins Voice Sounds Amazing….

(Switzerland then hears a Noise as he then gets out his gun)

Switzerland:Was was That!? Show Yourself!

(America and Canada then Show Themselves)

Switzerland:What are You Doing Here!

America :We're here to Ask Prussia something!

Switzerland:Why didn't you Go Around then!

America:This is Easier,So can you Let us Through?

Switzerland:No.

America:Come on Switz-

(Switzerland then pulls out his gun and points it at America)

Switzerland:You got 5 Seconds…..5…..

America:Come On Switzy!

Switzerland:…4…..3…..

America:Please,Please,Please!

Switzerland **:** …. **2** ….

America:Quick,Catch!

(America Then Throws Kumajirou At Switzerland)

Canada:Kumamachi!

Switzerland: **ONE** -oof!

(Kumajitou then hits Switzerland which causes him to Fire His Gun Upward Which hits One of the Stage Lights,Making It Fall As The Camera Changes back to Liechtenstein )

 _Can't say what I'd do without you,_ _  
_ _Knowing what it's like to have you._

Prussia:Pretty Good So Far-

(Prussia Then Sees The Falling Stage light)

Prussia: **Liechtenstein LOOK OUT!**

Liechtenstein:Huh?

(Liechtenstein is then Hit By the Falling Stage Light As Prussia then Runs Up to Her As the Camera then Fades to Commercial)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera then comes back from Commercial as Finland is talking with all of the Killer Bass Members,And America and Canada)

Hungary:Is Liechtenstein Okay?

Finland:Yes,she's fine,it's just a head Injury….

(The Killer bass Sigh in relief)

Finland:But Because of the Head Injury,she's Unable to Compete in the challenge tonight…

(The Killer bass members then Gasp in shock)

Prussia:Who will be our third member now that Liechtenstein Unable to compete!

Poland:Like,I'll do it!

(Everybody turns to Poland)

Prussia:Ya Sure

Poland:Im sure! I have the song that will Like Totally Blow Everyone Away!

Killer Bass Members:…..

Prussia:…Well alright Then!

(The Camera then Pans to America and Canada Who try to leave silently,but are stopped by a gunshot noise)

Switzerland:…

America:H-Hey Switz! We're Really sorry for what Happened to Liechtenstein ,Right Canada?

Canada:Y-Yeah!

Switzerland: **3…..2….**

America:RUNN!

Switzerland: **1!**

(Switzerland then chases America and Canada while shooting at them as the Camera changes to show that it's later at Nighttime)

Chris:It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!

(The camera changes to show Chris on a Stage)

Chris:Welcome to the Very First Camp Wawanakwa Talent Contest! Where six Camper's will show of their Mad Skills,And Desprately try not to Embarrass themselves,First up For The Screaming Gophers Is Spain!

(Everyone Cheers as Spain Enters the stage with his Guitar)

Spain:Hola! This song Is For A person I care About…I hope you Enjoy!

 _Hello, Passion doesn't stop_ _  
_ _Bullfights, Flamenco, Spanish League. It's delicious, so delicious, Sangría [1],¡Churros! [2] Paella_

 _Sacred Family is still under construction_

 _Hey, Romano_ _  
_ _"Ah, You're sleeping again"_ _  
_ _"I can't eat anymore, bastard"_

 _Let's Go, Spain._ _  
_ _Let's Go, Spain._ _  
_ _I carry the Rojigualda in my arms_

Olé, Olé! I'm the Boss after all  
I'll protect everything I care, no matter what  
Do you allow me to cheer up you? Do you?

Fusososososo~

Fusosososososo~

Fusososososo~

…

 _Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on Boss_ _  
_ _Hang on, hang on_

 _I'll show you a fabulous place!_

 _Party! The wonderful traditions_ _  
_ _la Tomatina, and the Running of the Bulls_ _  
_ _The long long pilgrimage way_ _  
_ _The heart emerges and reveals_

 _The important habit of taking a siesta_ _  
_ _Because of that, allow it to continue_ _  
_ _And you'll wake me up, Romano_

 _If the superior gets angry_ _  
_ _He won't leave me to be carefree_ _  
_ _For the precious possessions and silver that won't return_

 _Let's Go, Spain_ _  
_ _Let's Go, Spain_ _  
_ _I raise the Rojigualda_

 _Olé~ Olé~_ _Olé~_ _Olé~_

 _Olé~_ _Olé~ Olé~ Olé~_ _!_

 _Come on, there will be next times_ _  
_ _Men can't give up!_

(Everyone cheers as Spain Finishes Up and Chris Walks Across the Stage)

Chris;That was Pretty Good! Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks!

(the Grand Master Chef Bar then Gives the Song 7 Out of 9 Green Bars)

Chris:And Thus,The Screaming Gophers Get 7 Points in the Lead! Now for The Killer Bass,Prussia!

(Prussia Runs onto the Stage)

Prussia:Kesesese!~ Get Ready!

 _Eins-Zwei-Drei-Vier!_

 _Draw a circle, it's the earth_

 _Draw a circle, it's the earth_

 _Everybody follow with me,_

 _It's the awesome me!_

 _(Guitar Solo Music)_

 _"Iiiiyaahaaa~~"_

 _Draw a circle, little bird_

 _When did it get there, little bird_

 _Chirping on my head,_

 _It's cute!_

 _I draw the earth_

 _The awesome! Me!_

 _Whether you're sure or not,_

 _I'm Prussia_

 _Aah, that little guy who's chirping,_

 _I'm going to pet it_

 _Feels so good!_

 _I just can't stand it!_

 _("Aaahh ahhh~ Feels so good!")_

 _The universe's here because I'm here_

 _The galaxy's here because I'm here_

 _Endless awesomeness,_

 _I'm Prussia!_

 _Hnhnhnhnhn~_

 _Draw a circle, hnhnhn_

 _All of a sudden, hnhnhn_

 _Proudly, hnhnhn_

 _I'm a hunk!_

 _Aah, that young master over there,_

 _That guy is super stingy_

 _Don't be fooled-_

 _Don't be fooled-!_

 _"Hey hey old man Fritz,_

 _Even though I'm always fighting, please watch over me_

 _The diaries that I write everyday without fail_

 _The memories that are all buried in the bookshelves_

 _I was so cute when I was little!"_

 _"But seriously, cleaning up is so much trouble!_

 _Hey hey Mutti,_

 _Hey hey Mutti,_

 _Königsberger Klopse,_

 _I just can't forget the taste of it!"_

 _Mixing together lemon rind and anchovies, that's the secret!_

 _"Kesesesese! Being alone is so much fun!_

 _Let me put today into the diary of the awesome me before I forget!_

 _"Bird Month *Piyo* Day", I was so cool when I was singing_

 _Okay! It's the best diary entry!"_

 _Let me give myself_

 _The awesome me honor award_

 _Seize glory_

 _Seize the earth_

 _Nonstop, it's the earth_

 _Nonstop, it's me-arth_

 _It's the highest climatic awesomeness!_

 _It's Prussia!_

 _It's the awesome me!_

(Chris then Walks Across the Stage)

Chris:That…..Was Something! Let see what Chef thinks!

(the Grand Master Chef Bar then Gives the Song 4 Out of 9 Green Bars)

Prussia:Pshhh…He Can't Comprehend My Awesome Singing!

Chris:Yeah Whatever!

(Chris Pushes Prussia Off the Stage)

Chris:Next Up for The Screaming Gophers,America!

(America Walks onto the Stage)

America:Here I Go!~'

 _Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!  
Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!_

 _Giving up? Nonsense! In the sky  
Stars shine on a red line_

 _Cross the border and bid your sadness good-bye!  
Stuff your face with hamburgers  
C'mon, Everybody! Dance!_

 _Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!  
Courage and justice with a Wham! All right!_

 _1 – 2 – 3 & stand up!  
Freedom! Oh, oh!_

 _1 – 2 – 3 & stand up!  
Freedom! Wohoo!_

 _I don't pay attention to what's going on on purpose, Going My Way Way way way…  
That's my STYLE, overflowing VITALITY_

 _Riding on a UFO watching movies  
It'll be a Hot Night!  
The party's cake will be earth-colored, so join us!_

 _1 – 2 – 3 & Stand up!  
Freedom! Oh, oh!  
The result from my MACHINE diet was – All right!_

 _C'mon, everyone, join your powers together  
And all of the world's problems can be solved one by one!  
Tell me, the HERO, what you think!  
We can do it! We'll be fine!  
YES, WE CAN!  
So c'mon, everyone, join us!_

 _Tall and full of pride the flag flutters, Oh  
Cross the border and bid your sadness good-bye!  
Stuff your face with hamburgers  
C'mon, Everybody! Dance!_

 _Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!_

 _All right, I'm gonna announce everyone's roles!_

 _Um… well, first of all,_

 _Britain, you receive the role of being in my chorus!  
Next, France, you're in my chorus,  
And China, you're in my chorus!  
Oh, and lastly, Russia, you have big part…  
…in my chorus!  
That is all!  
Huh? What am I doing?  
Great question! I'm the HERO, of course!_

 _Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh!_

 _THANK YOU!_

(Everyone Claps as Chris Walks on Stage)

Chris:That…..Was Something! Let see what Chef thinks!

( Grand Master Chef Bar then Gives the Song 6 Out of 9 Green Bars)

Chris:And With that The Screaming Gophers are in the lead with 13 point,while the Killer Bass have 4,And Speaking of the Killer Bass,Here's Austria!

Austria walks on the stage with some Finland and Sweden Behind Him Carrying a Piano…)

Austria:Chris,Is it okay if I don't sing but play the Instrumental while the Song Plays?

Chris:I Guess,But What Will you Play?

Austria:You'll see.

(Austria then Starts Playing the Piano as the Voice starts singing)

…

Oh Won't you tell me  
Please,Just tell me.  
Explain how this should work.  
Well now who could it be?  
That lives inside of me? (AN:Just Imagine it's the Acoustic Version But with Austria playing the music)

I'm Broken Lying  
Helpless,Shattered  
Surrounded by the world  
And,Yet your smiling bright.  
completely blind to life.

My Ruptured Lungs;  
They were left this way  
For once,I'm out of Breath.  
The truth I seek  
Never felt so bleak  
but I maintain My depth

Freeze

I'm Breakable,Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,Unshakable  
Until the day that you find me.

I'll stand here Existing and  
Feeling Wretched Existence*  
Consuming Life-force  
till I grow distant **1**

Don't bother searching  
for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.

I don't want to hurt you  
It's not my nature.  
A monster born from dusk  
to dawn can't be your saviour

Remember the 'me' the way  
I used to be.

As who I still should be.  
The isolation spreads and tears.  
Those happy days,pierce into me.  
The lonely memories cease to care.

They spread throughout my history.

I'll never move.  
I'll never lose.  
I'll never move.  
I'll never lose.  
I'll never move.  
I'll never lose you.

Unraveling The World

At once,I start changing.  
Yet,Everything's remaining.  
These world I felt world join as one.  
They fade away before they've begun.

I'm breakable,Unbreakable.  
I'm shaking yet,Unshakable.  
Until these hands 'contaminate' you.

I'll stand here. Existing and  
feeling wretched existence.  
Consuming life-force till,  
I grow distant.

Don't bother searching  
for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.

This lonely space,  
held into place.  
by someone crazy.  
Shall melt away,  
till dawn to day.  
as things get hazy.  
So,please think of me  
The way I used to be.

As who I really should be.

So don't forget me.  
You can't forget me.  
You won't forget me.  
Please,don't forget me.

With changing inside,  
I'm completely paralyzed.  
Remaining corrupt as  
I wish for paradise.

Remember the 'me'  
the way I used to be.  
Oh,won't you tell?  
Oh. Please just tell.

Well,now who could it be?  
That lives inside of me.

(Everyone Cheers as Chris walks on to the the stage)

Chris:That Was Amazing!,But Lets see what Chef thinks about it…

(Chef then Gives it a 8 out of 9 Green Bars)

Chris:And with that,The Killer Bass Are still Behind with 1 one point while the Screaming Gophers Are Ahead! Now Next Up….

Poland:Wait!

Chris:What?

Poland:I wanna Go Up Next!

Chris:…Really!

Poland:Yup!

Chris:Okay then….

Lithuania:Poland Are you sure?

Poland:Don't Worry Liet,I Got this!

Lithuania:But,What song are you going to Sing?

Poland:The Best song I've heard for a while

(Poland Then Walks onto the Stage)

Poland:This is Song that I heard in Like, America And It's Pretty Good! So….Here we Go!

(The Camera changes to show America and England On the Bleachers,sitting)

England:I hope it's not a crappy song….

America:Hey! My songs aren't Crappy!

England:You're Right…..Only Some of them Are.

(England Quietly Laughs while America Frowns As the Camera changes Back To Poland On the Stage)

Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is  
I got this, you got this  
My friend is by my right, ay  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after ... wards  
I don't want this weekend to end

R-B, Rebecca Black  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend!

(The Song Ends as America And Prussia are Clapping as they're the only ones who are clapping)

England:Why are you Clapping? The Song was Awful!

America:Come on Dude,It's Not That Bad!

(England sighs as the camera pans to show Chris Walking onto the Stage)

Chris:That Was…Something. Lets see what Chef thinks about it…

(Chef then Gives it a 3 out of 9 Green Bars)

Chris:…..And with That the Killer Bass Have 15 Points while the screaming Gophers are Behind with 13! Now With our Final Performance of the Night,Germany!

(Germany walks onto the Stage)

Italy:Good Luck Germany!~

(Germany then Sighs)

Germany:Thank you Italy…..

 _(beginnen)_ _  
_ _Guten Morgen!_ _  
_ _The sun is rising_ _  
_ _Morning like any other (am Morgen)_ _  
_ _Schedule is in my head_ _  
_ _I know what to do (ausführen)_

 _Punctual at all times_ _  
_ _Every day according to the manual_ _  
_ _Proud of the way I spend it_ _  
_ _Today again with the right posture_ _  
_ _Forward, to our destination (Marsch! Marsch!)_

 _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Follow the rules_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Line up steps_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Even if the road is rugged_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Throw out your chest and go_ _  
_ _Forward without losing your way! On time to the yet invisible destination_ _  
_ _(Rechts, Links, Vorwarts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Rechts, Links…Vorwarts Marsch!)_

 _Früher Nachmittag_ _  
_ _In a pleasant atmosphere_ _  
_ _Refreshing weather (gute Laune)_ _  
_ _Everything is going well_ _  
_ _Let's go forward like this (Vorgehen)_

 _Those who are late will be yelled at_ _  
_ _Every day is just as planned_ _  
_ _Spending them so that nothing gets wasted_ _  
_ _Today too, I'm protecting the order_ _  
_ _Forward, to our destination (Marsch! Marsch!)_

 _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _With a loud voice_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Take a step forward_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Even if the road is difficult_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Let's go through_ _  
_ _Forward without losing your way! The way you believe in in the yet invisible future_

 _Sehr gut!_ _  
_ _So, everything, no matter what_ _  
_ _Until we can call it perfect_ _  
_ _Skilfully proceeding forwards_ _  
_ _The road opens! Don't forget your faith (können! können)_ _[_

 _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _The will to improve_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Keep holding onto it_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _In your chest is always_ _  
_ _Vorwärts Marsch! Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _The German spirit_ _  
_ _Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!_ _[13]_ _  
_ _Follow the rules_ _  
_ _Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!_ _  
_ _Line up steps_ _  
_ _Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!_ _  
_ _Side by side with comrades_ _  
_ _Gleichschritt Marsch! Gleichschritt Marsch!_ _  
_ _Forward together_ _  
_ _Compassion is important too... match your pace and forward_ _  
_ _(Rechts, Links, Vorwärts Marsch!_ _  
_ _Rechts, Links…Gleichschritt Marsch_

(Germany's Song Ends as Everyone starts Clapping and Chris walks onto stage)

Chris:Let's See what Chef thinks,shall we?

(The Chef-o-meter then Gives Germany's Song a….9 out of 9 Green Bars)

(The Screaming Gophers then Cheer in Hapiness)

Chris:Killer Bass,See you at the Campfire Tonight!

(The Camera then changes to Show Switzerland and Liechtenstein in the Infirmary)

Switzerland:How are you Doing Liechtenstein?

Liechtenstein:I'm Doing Well ,Chef said I CAN Go To the Campfire Ceremony!

Switzerland:Oh….So you Know….

Liechtenstein:Yeah….

Switzerland:…..

Liechtenstein:Hey Big Brother….

Switzerland:…Huh?

Liechtenstein:Do you Think We'll Make it to the Finals Together?

Switzerland:Well,Liechtenstein,Who Knows? But I Sure hope We Do!

Liechtenstein:….Me Too!

Switzerland:Well You wanna go to the campfire pit?

Liechtenstein:You Can Go Ahead Big Brother,I'll Catch up!

Switzerland:Alright then!

(Switzerland Then Leaves The Infirmary Passing Canada Who was doing Something)

Canada:You're Lucky America Decided to Give Upon trying to find who ate his Candy Kumamano….

Kumajiro:Who are You?

Canada:I'm Canada….

 **(Static)**

 **Switzerland:After Today,I Don't think I'll Make it to finals,Sorry Liechtenstein….**

 **(Static)**

(The camera changes to show the Killer Bass At the Campfire pit)

Chris:Campers,You've All cast your votes and made your decision,there are only 10 Marshmallows on this plate,When I call your name,come up and get your marshmallow,the camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight,Must immediately go down to the dock of shame to cach the boat of losers and you can never come back ever! The first Marshmallow goes to….Sealand

(Sealand goes to get his Marshmallow)

Chris:Ukraine,Liechtenstein,Lithuania…..

(Said People Go and get there Marshmallows)

Chris:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,and Belgium!

(All of the Campers Called Go And Get There Marshmallows)

Chris:There is only 1 marshmallow left on this plate And it goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera closes up on Poland's Face)

.

.

.

.

.

(The Camera close up on Switzerland's Face)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(The camera closes up on the marshmallow)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:…Poland.

Poland:Like,Yes!

Liechtenstein:W-What? No!

Switzerland:it's Okay Liechtenstein-

Liechtenstein:N-No,It's Not! I wanted us to got to the Finals Together….

Switzerland:Sorry Liechtenstein,But…

(Switzerland Kneels Down and Hugs Liechtenstein)

Liechtenstein:B-Big Brother?

Switzerland:You can Win This For Us,Now that I'm Eliminated,I can Root for you in hopes that you can win!

Liechtenstein:R-Really?

Switzerland:Yeah I Will! I gotta go Now But I will be Rooting for you Liechtenstein!

Liechtenstein:….

Liechtenstein:T-Thank you Big Brother…..

(Switzerland turns to Chris)

Switzerland:Yeah,Let's Gets this over with…

(The Camera then pans to Chris who is blowing his Nose and Wiping his Tears With Tissues)

Chris:W-Wha? O-Oh Right! Switzerland,The Dock of shame Awaits!

(Switzerland walks down the dock of shame and into the boat of losers)

Chris:And That's All for this Episode! What will Happen Next!? Find Out next on Total,Drama,Island!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Switzerland:Eventhough I'm Eliminated Now,I Hope Liechtenstein Will Make It Far,and Hopefully Win,So Liechtenstein…..If You're Seeing This Right Now…I'm Rooting for you…sis…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I Hope you enjoyed! If you're Wondering Why Switzerland was Eliminatd instead of Poland Is Simply:If Switzerland wasn't Hostile and tried to Shoot America and Canada,Then Poland Wouldn't Have Gone on in Liechtenstein's The Reason why Germany's Song got a lot of points is that Considering Chef Might have been in the Military,and Might Have been a Sargent at One Point,he Probably liked Germany's Song very Much!And Fun Fact:This Might Be the Longest episode I probably have write!**

 **Stay tuned for the next episode! Reviews are Welcomed!** **Bye!**

 **Killer Bass:Prussia,Hungary,Austria,Liechtenstein,Poland,Lithuania,Ukraine,Sealand ,Belgium**

 **Screaming Gophers:Spain,England,Japan,Russia,China,Canada,America,Germany,Italy,and France**

 **Eliminated:Belarus,Greece,Romano, Switzerland**


	6. sorry everyone

**Hey there it's me totsalu,you're probably wondering where total drama island hetalia edition is…well im discontinuing it.**

 **Due to the fact that I've had no time to work on a chapter for it,im also focusing on 3 separate storys (total drama island?,a story on fiction press,and another story I'm thinking of making a novel as im not wirting it in script format and (of course)school work.**

 **Its honestly a shame because I was gonna plan stuff like have some nations that weren't contestants (Estonia,Nordics,etc)Be nations and make mini chapters of them testing out future challenges and stuff like that…**

 **If you want to take total drama island:Hetalia edition write it you can write in reviews or PM me.**

 **Bye Everyone and sorry again.**


End file.
